1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardcoat laminate in which a hardcoat layer formed from a hardcoat layer-forming coating composition mainly comprising a polymerizable compound, a polymerization initiator and a diluent is stacked on a support formed from a thermoplastic resin composition containing a lactone ring unit or a glutaric anhydride unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flat panel display as typified by liquid crystal display, PDP, organic EL and the like comes into widespread use in place of a Braun tube, and this is accompanied by diversification of the environment in which the display is installed. Also, in the case of a display used for a mobile device such as cellular phone or Palm, the use environment is becoming severer.
A triacetyl cellulose film is easy of processing as a protective film for a polarizing plate and therefore, being widely used as an optical film for a liquid crystal display but is disadvantageous in that the moisture permeability is high and when stored in a high-temperature high-humidity condition, the polarizing plate is liable to change in the performance. Above all, in application to a cellular phone, the optical film is sometimes exposed to a high-humidity environment due to rain on outing, human sweat or the like.
As regards a high-transparency support with little change in performance even under a high-temperature high-humidity environment, it is disclosed to use a film of a thermoplastic resin containing a lactone ring-containing polymer (JP-A-2006-171464 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”)) or use a film of a polymer having a glutaric anhydride unit (JP-A-2004-070296). The film of such a thermoplastic resin has succeeded in reaching a certain performance level in terms of little change in performance under a high-temperature high-humidity condition, but in the case of using this film alone on the display surface, the surface hardness is insufficient. In order to increase the hardness of the film, it is conventionally known to provide a hardcoat layer. For example, in a patent publication of a lactone ring-containing support (International Publication No. 2006/025445, pamphlet), a hardcoat diluted with an organic solvent is described.